The Cold Ones Band
by renmeili
Summary: Bella just moved to New York and moved in with Rosalie to be a journalist at the New york times. Rose is a manager at a club were her boyfriend's Jasper band the Cold Ones are playing. Will there be love? All Human. by sugapiehuneybunches.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first so don't be a hater. Review.

"OMG! Rose!" I screamed as a walked out of the terminal with my suitcase rolling behind me.

"Bella!" screamed the blond waiting by the taxi. I would've known her anywhere. She looked like a super model even in jeans and a sweat shirt.

"I missed you so much!" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Me too." I said. I think I was going to cry. I missed my best friend so much. And now that I was going to live with her in New York, we had so much time to catch up and bond even more.

"Come on, get in. You look beat. Lets get you home."

"You mean your apartment. Is it big and shiny." I asked hopefully.

"You'll be surprised of how unique it is." She said with a smile as we drove off.

"OMG! Your apartment is small!" I shrieked as I walked through the door of the cramped apartment 30 minutes later. Definitely not what I expected from one of the richest girls from my high school.

" You don't have to make fun of me like that," Rosalie said as she closed the door behind us. "It's only temporary until I earn enough money from the club that I just started working at to get a new one. Every since my parents decided to cut ties, I've been living here in this rat hole."

I rolled my suitcase into the living room and crashed onto the couch.

"I'm beat. I can't wait for tomorrow. First day on the job, 'Isabella Swan: Errand Runner'. Just think, in a couple years, you could see my name up in lights, 'Isabella Swan: Star Reporter for the New York Times.' Can you see me now?" I said with enthusiasm. I stretched out and relaxed.

"Yeah, but first, you have to go with me to the club. This is the first time Jasper's band is playing and it's on my watch." She jumped up and down with excitement, "If they mess up, I'm fired. I need moral support." She sat down on the couch beside me and leaned in giving me these puppy dog eyes. "Pleassssse. Pretty please with a cherry on top." She even stuck out her lower lip. What are we in middle school again?! But, I have to give into Rosalie. She is my best friend.

"Fine. Who is this Jasper anyway? Some boyfriend I ought to know about?"

"Well if you must know, we've been seeing each other on and off for a couple of months. It's not serious. Anyway, a couple weeks ago, he came to me and asked me if his band could play at the club. They're called the Cold Ones. I've never actually seen them all but their demo is pretty good. Jasper sings lead and there are three other guys. I gave it to my manager and he said to try them out. So tonight's the first night they're going on. I'm so nervous. What if they make a fool out of me?" She was breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Oh honey, they're going to do perfect. Don't worry. If Jasper likes you just as much as you like him, he wouldn't dare to mess up." I assured her. She leaned down and I stroked her hair.

"You mean it?" she asked in a small voice. I've only been here 10 minutes and she was already having a fit.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said in a laughing voice.

"Bella you're the best friend ever. What would I do without you?"

"Probably die. But that's why I'm not going to let you go out there alone. But I really have to be back by ten. Ok. Don't let me stay any longer."

"Sure whatever." She jumped up, pulling me up with her and grabbed my suitcase. "Lets see what you have to wear."

"Ohhhhh do we have to Rose?" I groaned. I really hated dressing up.

"Yes Bella, It's your first night here. Don't you want to go partying?"

"No, I want to go to sleep. The jet leg is killing me. And flying 10 hours on the plane doesn't help either." I leaned back onto the couch.

She yanked the zipper open and pulled out a dress that my mom had got me just for partying.

"This will be perfect." She smiled. "Now go get ready. We're wasting valuable time." She said as she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. I already knew that this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter. Please review. tell me if you like it or not.

"Come On Bella." Rose said as we got out of the cab. "They're waiting for me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a club called The Place. I think my dress almost rode up into my butt. This dress is so short; I don't feel comfortable in it. Rose had to wear work clothes but all it was a short black skirt and a t-shirt that said The Place in the boobs part.

"Rose. Watch the clothes. I don't want to flash anyone while I'm here." I pouted.

"You wouldn't be the first." She replied seriously.

I looked at her in horror.

"You're serious. Rose what kind of club is this?" I started to freak out. Was this one of those clubs that they do weird things in? I don't really want to be here. But before I could say anything, we approached a door.

"I need to go into the managers office for a minute to sign in. You can just wait out here." She hurried into the room.

As I waited, I looked around. This place was huge. They had huge lights up on the ceiling and the dance floor was huge. On the side were tables and VIP sections. In the middle was a stage. There were already instruments on it but I couldn't find the band members. There were already workers they're grabbing chairs and sweeping up the place. I can't believe Rose worked here. But it is definitely a place I picture her in. And most of the workers were cute and I could see her doing a lot of drooling here. Rose bounded out the door a couple seconds later and almost knocked me over.

"Come on Bella, I want to introduce you to some friends." She grabbed my arm again, and pulled me over to a table where a couple of workers sat.

"Hey Guys. I want you to meet Bella." She pushed me in front of her.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley." Said a girl in one of the seats. "Nice to meet you, Rose talks all about you."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said back.

"I'm Angela." Said a girl that sat in the back. "And this is my boyfriend Ben." She pointed to a guy that was sitting next to her. I waved. There was one blond girl in the back sitting there. Rose looked at her.

"Tanya say hi." She said to her

"Why should I? I don't know her." She said with a sneer in her voice.

I was dumbstruck, how could someone be so mean.

Suddenly a velvet voice came from behind me.

"Now Tanya, you know better than that." It said. I looked up and there was a Greek god standing behind me.

"Hi, I'm Edward." It said.


End file.
